The application of image effects to images can assist a user to produce creative images. Images can be manipulated and effects can be applied on a multitude of ways with a multitude of settings. Thus, the application of image effects to an image and/or the manipulation of an image can be time consuming for a user. Further, image effects can take a non-imperceptible time to apply to an image and therefore a user may have to apply and then undo changes to an image several times until they find the image effect and effect parameters that they are happy with or that suits the image.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.